


Green

by Amarylissa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny messes up, but he’s not sure why</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laser death stare

Danny grinned as he handed over the reports. It had been a challenging week but everything was wrapped up after some excellent police work by Kono in particular. He was looking forward to the weekend.  
“Don’t, Danny, just don’t.” Danny’s smile faded as he felt the heat of Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett’s Laser Death Stare.  
“What have I done?”  
“It’s not fucking funny.”  
“Hey, man, I said, what have I done?”  
“If you don’t know...just forget it!” Steve closed the screen, and shoved the chair away from the desk as he stood up. “I’m done for the weekend. I’ll see you Monday.”  
Danny watched, silenced, as Steve left. What had he done to upset the man so badly that he wouldn't even countenance explaining? What had happened to their plans for beer on the lanai that night? Danny was going to have to get to the bottom of this.


	2. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are frosty in the Five-0 offices, even though the temperature is in the nineties.

“Danny, we’ve got a case. There’s a body in the Ho’omaluhia Botanical Garden”

“OK, Chin, I’ll go and pick up Steve.”

“He called me. He’s on his way already. See you there.”

Chin ended the call and Danny stared at the phone. Steve had ignored his calls over the weekend. When he’d driven over, the house had appeared empty. Now, shortly after dawn on Monday, Steve was still giving him the cold shoulder.

~#~

“It’s extremely unusual. I’ll have to get Fong’s analysis, but it seems like he has been poisoned by one of the plants.” Max shook his head as he spoke.

“He’s a botany professor. Was he carrying out some experiments up here?” Danny asked.

“It is highly unlikely that a well-informed academic would experiment by eating Popolo Kikania.”

Danny could see Steve pacing up and down across the way. He was on the phone, and he still hadn't spoken to Danny.

“He was going to present on ‘Are you growing poisons in your garden?’ for the Friends of the Botanical Gardens next month,” Kono said, brandishing her tablet. “Are you sure that this isn't just a research trip gone wrong?”

Steve stormed over. “His office has been turned over. Kono, Danny, get down there now.” Danny opened his mouth to argue and Steve repeated, “Now!”

In the car, Kono asked, “What’s up with the bossman?”

Danny put his foot on the accelerator to get through the lights on amber. “I wish I knew, Kono, I wish I knew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: winter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They expect to get hurt in their line of work, but nothing prepared them for this.

“Man, someone has been thorough!” Kono stood, hands on hips, at the door of the small laboratory. Papers were scattered wildly over every surface. The laptop was on the floor in pieces, and there was a scattering of glass, earth and leaves where botanical samples had been smashed.

“I’m calling in HPD,” Danny said as he pulled on some evidence gloves. “It’s going to take more manpower than you and I to search through the office and find out just what’s missing. I’ll see if Fong can come down too. Can you get his assistant in? She might be able to help us establish if anything is missing.”

Kono went to find the woman. She tracked her down to a larger laboratory, and started questioning her on the way back. “Can you tell me if Dr Mahelona had any rivals? Or had anyone displayed unusual interest in his research?” The white-coated woman shook her head, “Not that I can think of. Everyone liked him round here.”

As they reached the chaotic office, Kono said, “Now, all we want you to do is scan to see if anything obvious is missing. Oh!” She stopped as she saw Danny on the floor, clasping his stomach.

“Stay back,” he said, then retched. “Something in here’s toxic.”

~#~

Kono paced across the hospital waiting area. Her face was white. When Chin arrived he put his arm round her and guided her to a seat.

“How is he, cuz?” Chin asked.

“Not good. He seems to have had a massive dose of the same stuff that killed Dr Mahelona. He must have breathed it in so all they can do is try to manage the poison’s effects. Where is Steve?”

Chin sighed. “He’s gone down to the scene to check on the investigation. He said one of us needed to keep things going. He’s right, but…”

“”What’s wrong with him? Danny needs him here. We need him here.”

“You can’t argue with Steve when he’s set on something, Kono.”

“He’s not thinking straight, Chin. He hasn’t been for a few days, and I don’t know why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bleeding heart


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve realizes nothing is worth arguing over when lives are at stake.

Danny opened his eyes. The room was illuminated by the glow from the corridor. He jerked upright as an image hit him.  
“Kono!” Had he managed to stop Kono entering the lab?  
“She’s fine.”  
“Steve? What the hell are you doing? It’s enough to give a man a heart attack.”  
Steve stepped forward, “Chin took Kono home. She was beside herself with worry. I’ll call her.”  
“Leave her to sleep, Steve.” Danny stretched. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a juggernaut.”  
“That’ll be the poison. Mahelona created a rapidly absorbed solanine vapour: we’ve been following leads. It can’t get into the hands of terrorists.”  
“You sent me down to the lab with Kono because I’d made you angry.” Steve looked down. “What did I do, Steve?”  
“I saw you kissing Kono.” Steve’s voice was low.  
“But...Oh! Friday.”  
Steve shrugged. “What you do is up to you.”  
“You’re an emotional Neanderthal. She did good, I gave her a hug. No tongues, no kissing at all.”  
“Oh.” Steve didn’t look at Danny.  
“Is there a reason why you might have an interest in me kissing Kono?” Danny raised his eyes to the ceiling then grabbed Steve’s shirt front, and kissed him, hard. “Is that better?”  
Steve stared at Danny. “You kissed me!”  
“If you didn’t like me kissing someone else, there could only be one reason. Do you want to do it again?”  
“Hell yes!” And it was Steve’s turn to pull Danny toward him for the first of many kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: tender kisses


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home can be the best thing, even when it’s not your home.

“You shouldn’t be here already!” Steve straightened up rapidly and adopted a fake-relaxed parade rest position.  
“Thank you for the welcome, Steve. Chin had to get to a family thing so he came a little early. What were you doing when I came in, anyway?”  
Steve tried to hide the remote behind his back. “Nothing, Danny.”  
“So, when I walked in, what was the happy-dance for?”  
“I dunno, perhaps because they’ve let you out of hospital?”  
“That’s nice.”  
“And you’ve promised to stay here for the next few days.” Steve couldn’t keep the grin from his face. “Welcome home, Danny!” He held out his arms to the shorter man and said, “I am never sending you off with Kono again. Just look what happens when you don’t have me for backup.”  
Danny walked forwards into Steve’s embraced and groaned, “I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: tiny dance

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words Bingo  
> Prompt: laser death stare
> 
> Many, many thanks to Kaige68 for the beta - all mistakes remaining are my own.


End file.
